Bluetongue virus is an animal pathogen. Using the 400 kV images of the single shelled bluetongue virus with a 700 _ diameter, Dr. Prasad has reconstructed its 3D structure to 22 _ resolution. David Stuart has solved the x ray structure of the major capsid protein of this virus. They are interested in using a higher resolution map of the entire virus to which the x-ray structure of the major capsid protein can be fitted in order to define its molecular interactions in the virion more accurately.